


Rusty Spitton

by Melonbread96



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Falling In Love, Fluff, Loving McCree, M/M, Shy Genji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/pseuds/Melonbread96
Summary: Long nights with nobody around, might seem peaceful, if it wasn't also lonely. McCree has guard duty at a watch point, and something comes into his line of sight. He can't tell what it is, but it certainly has his attention.





	

A cigaro lights into the night, illuminating the cowboy. McCree sat on the point, without a care or reason. Nobody had attacked this place in weeks, and nothing was about to change, as he was concerned. It grew duller than a rusty spittoon, in an old dusted barn. There had to be some sort of excitement, none that could be found. Only during the nights, could a soul be found. The days grew hotter, and made everyone miserable. McCree wisely volunteered for the night shifts, just to sleep during the worst of it. Something caught his eye, which was lucky, because he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings. 

"Well I'll be damn, never thought another person would walk towards this shit storm," said McCree to himself, flicking the ash from the end.  
The figure looked small in the distance. It might've been a mirage, if McCree believed in such a thing. There was a small light source, the only reason McCree had spotted it. Maybe the person was carrying a lantern, because the green light wasn't normal. This person was shrouded within a robe, hints of something peeking out, from the article of clothing. When he could finally see who it was, McCree didn't recognize the person. Apparently someone had an Omnic, travel this far away from home. It was carrying a bag over it's shoulder, probably some sort of goods. A puff of smoke emitted from his cigar, while he watched the robotic humanoid. The green light, was now clearly coming from it's visor. 

"Howdy partner, I wrecken you're not from these parts," said McCree as he tipped his hat in a welcoming gesture.

The Omnic tipped it's head curiously, then decided to turn away from him. Clearly not wanting to speak to McCree, but the cowboy wasn't having any of it. "Now where's your manners?" scolded McCree teasingly before getting up. The cold metal was bothering him anyways, the point had a circular device in the middle. It's the perfect place for resting, in McCree's opinion. He walked over, getting the full attention of the Omnic in front of him. McCree flicked the cigar off into the distance, it's already lost most of it's luster. A hand was placed behind it's back, as McCree realized he's touching the hilt of it's sword. The cowboy backed off a little, his hands up in surrender, "whoa there cow poke, I'm not here to mingle with metal. I just wanted to introduce myself, maybe have a friendly conversation."

The hands went down, when the figure released his hand from the weapon. It's skittish behavior is probably reasonable. McCree wanted to settle the situation, maybe even help out. "The name's McCree stranger, Jesse McCree," uttered McCree with his signature smile. A lamp post was the only nearby light, the could reveal what McCree was doing. He saw all the tension leave the Omnic, and made himself relax as well. "I'm very sorry," the person apologized, then continued to speak, "I'm Genji, and I've been informed about your appearance." This made McCree have a quizzical look, because nobody told him about a possible Omnic. Nobody else was around to escort Genji, he also had to protect the point. 

This felt like a dilemma to him, but Genji didn't mind. It seemed like the person would prefer doing things by himself. McCree apologized for not doing more, then watched the robotic form leave the premise. He couldn't help but whisper to himself, "things just got, a hell of a lot more interesting." The desire to smoke left him, though he did watch the sky turn a lovely shade of red and orange. His turn on guard duy was up, he'll wake up the old man to take his place. Reyes hated mornings, and was always fun to agitate. It made him grin in thought, before leaving the point. He'll look forward to waking him, only to hear the complaints. His nights were surely to the dogs, if this was his only source of entertainment. 

When he woke up after a day's rest, McCree wasn't surprised to be alone. The cafeteria was stocked with necessities as he helped himself. Reinhardt woke him up, when it was his shift. He liked the night, it just would be lonely at times. With nobody to speak with, he brewed his own coffee, talking cheerfully to the empty space. If everyone was around, someone would be fixing breakfast for the group. McCree found some leftovers from dinner, it didn't seem very appealing to him. Footsteps echoed into the room, catching his attention unexpectedly. The very Omnic that's been plaguing his thoughts, wondering why he's here. Both of them stood there, McCree gave a friendly smile. Genji however, didn't know how to respond. 

"I'm fixing some grits and eggs, if you're starving," asked McCree and hoping Genji would join him. 

"N-no thank you, I'm just here to pick up my meals," said Genji hesitantly like McCree might bite his head off. 

It didn't fit well with him, maybe the Omnic just needed to open up. McCree wanted to shoot the creator, for making such a shy build. "At least have some coffee, it's freshly brewed," McCree pointed out, surprisingly Genji thanked him. The kitchen had travel mugs, which Genji filled up one. It couldn't be left as just this, but he watched Genji disappear into the cooking area, sitting far inside the cafeteria. His new interest wasn't all that surprising, there was nothing else to amuse him. McCree saw the person emerge with a couple bags. They're labeled with medical tags, and we're typically known as hospital food. The kind people eat, if they couldn't stomach the hard stuff. 

McCree frowned, though didn't question the odd food choice. The Omnic thanked him again, before leaving him alone. This made the cowboy chuckle before speaking to himself, "I guess he does have some manners, for a bucket of bolts. If only he wasn't skittish as a jack rabbit." It was enough horsing around, McCree decided to go back to work. The point barren as it usually was, so he made his own entertainment. He'd line of some targets, consisted of metal cans. No matter how many he shot, it didn't feel like proper practice to him. His source of exercise was jogging around the huge facility, also considered examining his perimeters, as Reyes would phrase it.

After the nice long run, his serape was used as a towel. Someone was watching him wipe his face, then McCree spun around drawing out his revolver. Genji pulled out his hands in surrender, then chuckled at him, "I give up, cow poke" The teasing tone at the end, made McCree smile and put away his revolver. Omnics were known to wear clothes, the orange and black color scheme wasn't odd on Genji. McCree reached for a cigar, then light it up for some relief. They both studied each other, until the cowboy spoke up, "why are you in these parts? I bet you're a long ways from home." Genji let out a very noticeable shrug, probably so McCree could read it. There was nothing said afterwards, probably the Omnic didn't want to talk about it. 

"So what's your build?" asked McCree curiously, and really wanting to know about him. 

"Excuse me?" Genji replied without knowing what McCree meant. This left the cowboy to respond, "what model are you? I've seen many Omnics, but none to your liking."

A long pause, before a sharp defensive tone erupted, "I'm not an Omnic."

McCree started to feel bad, despite it being an honest mistake. He needed to clear it up, make amends for what he said, "I'm really s-"

"It's alright, others have assumed the same. With my appearance, it is acceptable," said Genji sadly, in a defeated tone. 

Things weren't going to be left like this, not after his wrong assumption. McCree moved closer and dropped his cigar somewhere, "It still doesn't make it alright, so I'm sorry. Why don't I make it up to you?" He'd expect Genji to accept it, maybe they'd become fast friends. Genji told him 'no', then started to walk off, though he kept talking, "I must go, there's someone I must see. Maybe I'll see you another night." The whole time, the cowboy could only watch him leave. Those robotic hands grasped the side of the building, his acrobatics left McCree feeling amazed. During the rest of his night, he could only think about the person, he thought was an Omnic. If he spoke with his friends, maybe someone would know about him. 

The night was spent smoking and shooting off his revolver. Reyes appeared early this time, and he had to ask. His boss grunted, an amused look in his eyes, "the cyborg? He's fairly new to Blackwatch, but his skills are impressive. Watch it cabrón, he might take your place." This only left McCree to give Reyes a witty retort, "I hope he takes my job, that way, I'm not stuck with your ugly mug." Reyes flipped him off, then took over the guarding position. He did feel tired, so he cheekily blew Reyes a kiss before he left. A few Spanish swear words drifted his way, not that he minded them. The cyborg crossed his mind, McCree thought his shy side was actually sorta cute. He's still young, in his twenties, a bit of flirting couldn't hurt. 

Genji was just difficult to resist, and McCree wanted to get under that hard exterior.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Follow me on Tumblr](https://melonbread96.tumblr.com)


End file.
